


Smíření

by Naerikil



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Závěrečná scéna mezi Artušem a Mordredem tak, jak jsem ji vždycky chtěla.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Smíření

**Author's Note:**

> Ve třetím díle knihy, jediném, který se mi na netu podařilo najít, stojí: Deep in his heart, Arthur still hoped that he and Mordred could be friends.  
> Jo, já v to taky doufám. Pokaždé, když se na ten film dívám. Zatím jsem se nedočkala, tak si své choutky ukojím aspoň fanfikcí. Možná trochu (možná dost) OOC, ale já to tak prostě chci.

„Nečiň to, otče. Další hřích. Zabiješ vlastního syna. p>  
Artušova ruka se zatřásla a samovolně ustala v pohybu. Nedokázal s ní pohnout, ani když si velmi dobře uvědomoval, že Mordred _musí_ zemřít. Ani když věděl, že má dozajista někde schovanou další zbraň, kterou nebude váhat použít. Nedokázal se přimět zabít svou vlastní krev, svého syna, který tam před ním klečel. Kterého zavrhl hned v den, kdy se dozvěděl, že se narodí. Možná kdyby ho byl vzal k sobě… nenechal ho napospas vlivu matky a Mab… nemuseli by tu teď být jako nepřátelé na život a na smrt.  
Zahlédl rychlý pohyb Mordredovy ruky a pak pocítil ostrou bolest. V tu chvíli mu blesklo hlavou, že toto je konec. A že Mordred nesmí zůstat naživu. Protože tak by zvítězila Mab, proti níž Merlin celý život bojoval.  
Musel tady zemřít spolu s ním, jeho rukou. I když to byl jeho syn, i když mohl být klidně jen nevinnou loutkou Mab. I když tak Artuš odsoudí svou duši k věčnému zatracení.  
Přes sebezapření, tak silné, jaké ještě nikdy v životě nepocítil, ho proklál mečem.  
Mordredův šokovaný obličej prozrazoval, že to ani v nejmenším nečekal.  
Artuš z něj vyškubl meč a zavrávoral. Chytil se za ránu a pak pomalu klesl na zem vedle Mordreda, vedle svého syna, který zběsile lapal po dechu a zoufale se snažil do krví se plnících plic nabrat vzduch.  
„Mordrede,“ oslovil ho Artuš tiše a položil mu ruku na rameno. Mordred k němu zvedl hlavu. A najednou to už nebyl ten uštěpačný spratek ani silný protivní v boji. Teď to byl chlapec, který umíral a byl vyděšený.  
„Můj synu…“ Přitáhl si ho blíž a Mordred se nechal. Artuš mu pomohl posadit se tak, aby co možná nejvíc odlehčil jeho plicím. Opatrně ho naklonil dopředu a Mordredovi se v ten okamžik vyvalilo z pusy množství krve. Ve snaze ji rychle vykašlat se začal dusit.  
„Ššš,“ jemně se mu zakrvavenými prsty probíral temnými vlasy. „Zkus dýchat pomaleji. Ještě pomaluji. Tak je to správně. Přesně tak,“ šeptal konejšivě. „Neměj strach. Za chvíli to přejde. Už brzo bude dobře.“  
Mordred se při těch slovech k němu přitiskl blíž a křečovitě ho chytil za předloktí.  
„Chci… chci tetu Mab,“ vypravil ze sebe slabě a plačtivě.  
„Přijde. Za chvilku za tebou přijde. Ještě vydrž.“ Bylo to poprvé, co Artuš chtěl, aby se v jeho přítomnosti objevila Mab. A chtěl, aby to udělala co nejdřív. Ten chlapec ji měl očividně rád. A vždycky se snáze odchází, když byl člověk obklopený svými milovanými.  
Mordred se znovu dávivě rozkašlal, a když kašel trochu polevil, vyčerpaně se sesunul Artušovi do náruče a čelem se opřel o jeho hruď. Dost možná si už ani neuvědomoval, s kým tu byl. Anebo si to uvědomoval, ale už ho to nezajímalo. Jen teď nechtěl být sám.  
„Odpusť mi… že jsem ti nikdy nebyl otcem,“ šeptal Artuš a hladil ho po vlasech.  
Na krátkou chvíli se všechno ponořilo do oslnivého světla, a když byl Artuš znovu schopný zaostřit, spatřil před sebou Mab. Zle na něj zasyčela a pozvedla ruku, pravděpodobně ke kouzlu, kterým ho chtěla zabít. Paradoxně to byl Mordred, který mu v tu chvíli zachránil život. Jestli úmyslně nebo ne, to Artuš neuměl říct.  
„Tetičko,“ vypravil ze sebe těsně předtím, než mohla Mab poslat své kouzlo, a natáhl k ní zakrvavenou ruku. Mab ještě krátkou chvíli sledovala Artuše pohledem plným nenávisti, ale pak sklesla na zem a vzala si Mordreda do náruče.  
Artuš se s vypětím sil vydrápal na nohy a opíraje se o Excalibur se šoural pryč.  
A když potom umíral, modlil se za spásu duše svého syna.


End file.
